Mario Kart Million Dash!!!!!!!!!!
Mario Kart Million Dash is a shame released to the Pii by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo it features realistic graphics and carts for 1,000,000 people to enter at the same time. There was a change from previous versions, the speed is now in km/h, why? Because Nintendo fired all the translators to English Language and sent Kirby to translate the shames. Characters *'Mario': some pizza maniac Speed:1 km/h Weight: 10kg. Special: Super Mushroom *'Luigi': likes spagetti and bagels Speed: 69 km/h Weight: 11kg Special: Mama Luigi. A egg hatches with a yoshi that says "Mama Luigi" and everyone dies laughing. *'Peach': The Fastest of them all. Speed: 0 km/h Weight: .9 kg Special: red roses. kills the sixth place driver. *Daisy: The one who always wins. And she has no kart. Speed: OVER 9000 km/h Weight: 0.01g Kart: N/A Special: Destroying everyone in her path. *Wario: The Fattest of Them all. and also the Slowest. Speed: 15 km/h Weight: 2 tons. Kart: Wario Bike. Special: Farting. because he is The Best Farter ever. -Waluigi Nothing. Does not move at all. Speed: 5kph. Weight: 9999999999999 kg. Special: Stalking. STALKS the Fourth place driver and YOU lose. Kart: Standard kart. -Bowser: the strongest of them all. Speed: 6kph. Weight: 300tons. Special: triple Red shell. -Toad: The fastest of them all. even Faster than Peach. Weight: -056 g Speed: 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999kg. Special: Triple Mushroom. *'Tails Doll': some evil copy of Tails. Speed: 0.2 km/h Special Item: S.C.A.R.Y *'Kirby': The translator of this shame Speed: 50 km/h Special Item: Japanese-English Dictionary *Weegee: The one who ALWAYS comes second. Speed: 0.5 km/h Weight: 9.5kg Special: Turns everyone into a Weegee copy and they can't move (except Daisy) *There are still infinite characters to unlock. *Calvin *New Mario *New Luigi *Evil Guy *Malleo *Bob Saget *Obama *George W. Bush *Rosalina *Birdo *Yoshi *Boshi *Bowser Jr. *Larry koopa *Dancing Mario *Pikachu *Sonic (what the hell it's a mario game!) *Spagetti *Mama Luigi's Football *Michael Jackson *Michal Jackson Jr. llllllll *Hobbes *Paper! *The Yellow Bear from Somewhere *Shigeru *Lucario *Kat & Ana *Sonic the Warthog *Ness (that sufix that appears after words like this: nincompoopness, awesomeness) *Link *Laser the Cat *DVD Player *Video Cassete Recorder *Blaze the Rat *Shadow *Chaos Control! *Ç *Bloo *Blooario *Mac *Big Mac *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Ronald McDonald *Burger King *Wendy *Wii *PlaYstation 2 *Playstation 4 *Playstation 9 *Nintendo CubeGame *dimentio *super dimentio *O'Chunky *1 *Norbert *Daggett *Ren *Stimpy *Catdog *Winslow *Otto *Reggie *Drew Pickles *2 *0 *Paula *Lucas *Riolu *Rukario (a JP clone of Lucario) *Pianta *Planta *Plant *BBC *Wikipedia Administrators *Mr. Blue *Cap'n *Falco *Fox *Fire Fox *gokuuuuu *Internet the Explorer *Mama Luigi *Gay Luigi *Profsessor Oak *Yashee *Pirate Ship *Pirate Chip *Pirate Chips *Ruffles *007 *000 *UHF *VHF *TV *Ike *Happy McMeal *Euro *Microsoft the word *Homer Simpson *Lubba *And Many Others! *Rageguy *Rufufu *A hobo *YOU *nobody *somebody *shadow kirby *wapeach *wayoshi *Wawario *wamario *wadaisy *king boo *Birdo's Snot *Super smash bros melee *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Butterfree *Metal Mario *Mr Dooter Battle the Mirror Mode In this mode you must beat the guy who appears in the mirror while you are attacking it. Killing Pikachu Mode You must kill Pikachu (shotguns, katanas, guillotines, bombs, grenades, eggs...) Reset Mode In this mode you must keep resetting the game. Category: Shames